It Was Worth The Wait
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Future AU. Nine months may seem fast, but when you are expecting a baby, those nine months become an eternity especially when you live in a galaxy ruled by the Empire. Ezra and Sabine are willing to wait to meet their child, of course, they aren't alone; their family is with them and they will be by their side in all these precious moments.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! I finally finished the rewritting! Mira Wren-Bridger is a creation of meldy-arts in Tumblr. I don't own Star Wars Rebels.**_

* * *

 **It was worth the wait.**

"How do you feel about kids?" Ezra asked suddenly.

The young married couple was cuddling in their bed aboard the _Ghost._ They had been apart for almost two months; Ezra was dispatch to a Jedi mission in the Outer Rim and Sabine had gone to Mandalore to help her people; so when they saw each other again, they decided to spend their free time together, like now.

Sabine lifted her head from Ezra's chest and wrapped the blanket around her. "Kids?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, how do you feel about them?" He asked again.

"Well…I like them. I mean, Dawn is a good example." She answered.

"Would you like to have kids?" The young Jedi asked.

The Mandalorian looked at her husband with wide eyes processing what he had said. "I guess…I mean I've never been one of those women that say 'Oh, once I reach this age I'd really like to have kids'." She said and stared into the blue eyes of her beloved. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it for a while now." He answered. "I was going to ask you but I…kinda forget it."

"Don't you think it's going to be dangerous?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know the Empire is gone, but with all those remaining groups…what if we are lost in battle, or one of us is captured or they kidnap our child?" She asked.

"'Bine, I swear in the name of the Force and with every fiber of my body, that they will not lay a finger on our child." Ezra said sitting up in bed and taking Sabine's hands.

She smiled softly. "I guess you're right."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. He pushed her down to the bed until he was on top, but before they could go any further a yelled was heard.

 _"Help! There's a monster under my bed!"_ Dawn cried.

The young couple laughed. " _Hold on honey, daddy is on his way_." Hera's voice said.

 _"No! I don't want daddy; I want Ezzy!"_ Dawn answered.

"I think you have 'big brother' duties." Sabine said.

"Yeah, I think that too." He said and kissed the tip of her nose. He lifted off from Sabine when he heard a knock on the door.

 _"Ezra?"_ Kanan asked through the door.

"Yeah?" The young Jedi asked.

" _Dawn wants you to help her to fight the monsters under her bed_." Kanan said.

"Okay, I'll be there." Ezra answered putting on some sweatpants and a nightshirt. "I'll be back." He said to Sabine and left the room. The Mandalorian smiled and got up from bed; she put on her own nightwear and went to Dawn's room.

The door was slightly open and she peeked inside. She smiled when she saw Ezra calming the little girl with a song from Lothal. _He's going to be an amazing father, some day._ Sabine thought and left them alone.

* * *

 _ **A couple of days later…**_

"Hey babe." Sabine said and kissed Ezra's cheek.

"Hey." He answered.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Finishing a report for Hera. Don't worry, I'm almost done." He said when she groaned jokingly.

"I hope you're right." She said and sat next to her husband.

Ezra only smirked and continued writing his report. Fifteen minutes later, he turned off the datapad and smiled at Sabine. She gave him a bright smile and took his hand and led him to their room. When they arrived at their room, Sabine locked the door behind her and wrapped he arms around the young Jedi and kissed him, he smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. They made their way to the bed and the Mandalorian pushed her husband gently down to the bed, then she got on top of him straddling him and kissed him with passion this time, then she took a jar of something and opened it.

"What's that?" Ezra asked.

"There's something I've wanted to do for a while." She said giving him a cheeky smile.

"Alright." He smiled and kissed her.

 _ **One month later…**_

It was around dawn; Ezra woke up when he felt a light presence in the Force. He opened his eyes and lifted his head from the pillow; he looked around trying to figure out where the presence came from but he didn't found anything. The young Jedi looked down at the young woman that was spooning against him and smiled. "Everything's okay?" She asked sleepy.

"Yeah." He said softly and kissed her shoulder. "Sorry for waking you." She hummed and gripped his hands tighter, his smile grew and rested his chin on her shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

The next day after a supply run, Sabine and Ezra were the only ones in the _Ghost,_ the rest of the crew – including Dawn – were outside. The young couple was making the inventory of their supplies, while Ezra was moving the crates; Sabine was lost in her thoughts trying a way to tell her husband the most amazing news she had for him.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. After taking a deep breath, she turned around. "Ez, can we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?" He asked and stopped moving the crates.

"I wasn't going to tell you until I was sure it was true, I took three tests and…" She said with a small smile but he cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa. You took three tests?" He asked a little worried. "Are you fine?" He asked more worried now.

Sabine smiled and shook her head. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm not sick, you big dork." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ezra let out a breath. "Okay, if you're not sick then, what is it?" He asked.

"As I was saying, I took three tests and all of them came out positive, I'm also two weeks late." She said and her smile went bigger as Ezra processed the information.

"Ez…I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ezra's eyes went big. He stood there processing the words that Sabine had said. A smile started to form into his face. "Y-y-you…you're…pregnant?!" He asked happily. Sabine nodded in return. The young Jedi laughed and lifted his wife and spun her around. "We're going to be parents!" He said out loud.

When he set her down, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss with a great amount of love. After they broke away, Ezra smiled again. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" He said excitedly but frowned when he saw Sabine's worried expression.

"'Bine? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"You know I can feel when you're lying, right?" He said. "What's wrong?"

"Don't take this wrong. I'm happy…I'm really am!"

"But…?"

She sighed. "But I don't know if I'm going to be a good mom. You know that my mother wasn't a great example and…I don't know…I'm afraid to be like her." She answered.

The young Jedi placed his hands on her arms. "'Bine, you're the most amazing person I've met in my life. You're strong, but you're also kind and sweet and you care so much about the others. I think you're going to be an amazing mom." He said.

She smiled softly and looked up. "And I think you're going to be an amazing dad." She said.

The young Jedi smiled and hugged her. "What do you think Hera and Kanan are going to say?" She asked a couple of minutes later.

"Oh, they're going to be surprised, that's for sure but let's keep this in secret for a while, okay?" He said.

"Alright, you're lucky they aren't around." She said teasing him.

He chuckled. "I can assure you that Kanan already knows." He said. The young man took her hand and led her to their room.

"Where are we going?" The Mandalorian asked.

"There's something I want to try." He said. Once they arrived to their room, Ezra placed his hand over Sabine's still flat belly and concentrated in her Force signature; he smiled when he felt a small Force signature within Sabine. It was still small, but Ezra was sure that his child would be a Jedi like him, this new life Force was strong and he smiled.

"What?" Sabine asked when she saw his smile.

"I'm thinking that our little one is going to be a Jedi like its father." He answered.

"Oh really?" She asked. "I'm guessing the baby will be more a Mandalorian than a Jedi." She answered teasingly.

Ezra arched an eyebrow. "I guess we'll have to wait, huh?" He said.

"Oh, you bet 'Jedi'" She said as she ran a hand through his spiky hair. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." Ezra said happily, this was one of the best days in his life. Ezra felt truly blessed.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

"Did you make the appointment?" Ezra asked as they dressed up.

"Yup." Sabine answered. "It's the same doctor who checked Hera when she was expecting Dawn; I think it's better because the doctor already knows us."

The young Jedi walked forward and knelt in front of Sabine; he placed his hands on either side of her waist and smiled softly. "Your mom and I are very excited to see you for the first time, little one." He said smiling.

Sabine smiled warmly at Ezra. "C'mon, we're going to be late." She said.

Ezra stood up and took her hand. "Alright, let's go." He said and they went to the med-center.

"Good morning Commander, Captain." The doctor said when she saw the young couple.

"Good morning doctor." They said in unison.

"How do you feel Sabine?"

"Very good, except for the morning sickness."

"Well, that's good to hear." The doctor said. "Now, please sit on the examination table. Let's begin."

Sabine sat on the examination table and Ezra sat beside her. The doctor came and did the first check-up. "Everything's good, ready to meet your baby?" The old woman asked.

The couple nodded excitedly and Sabine lay down. "When did you find out about the pregnancy?" The doctor asked as she prepared the ultrasound machine.

"Two weeks ago." Sabine answered.

The doctor nodded and turned on the machine, she rolled up Sabine's shirt and applied the gel on her belly, and then she started to look for the baby. The young couple held hands and smiled at each other. "Okay, we have something here." The doctor said when she spotted a small blur. The young couple looked amazed at the blur.

"Here is your baby." The older woman said.

"Wow." Sabine said softly as Ezra squeezed her hand.

"Everything looks good, the baby is growing right and in a couple of weeks you'll be able to know the sex." The doctor said. "You want to hear its heart?"

The couple nodded excitedly and a few seconds later, the room was filled with a soft sound. The Jedi and the Mandalorian smiled at each other with tears in their eyes, Ezra leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I have brought a lot of babies into this galaxy with the most amazing mixed heritage but this baby with Mandalorian and Jedi heritage will be special." The doctor said. "You don't see this kind of heritage every day."

"Well, I know Mandalorians and Jedis don't have good history but I think Ezra and I broke the standard." Sabine said with a smile on her face.

"Yep, we're going to write a new history." The young Jedi said.

"Alright, I'll make your appointment for next month." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." The Mandalorian said and the young couple left the med-center.

 _ **A couple of days later…**_

Ezra was on their bed staring at the paintings Sabine had done. He felt her climbing on the bed. "What are you thinking?" She asked resting her head on his chest.

"I'm thinking about our conversation yesterday." He answered. "Do you really want to buy a ship?" He asked.

Sabine nodded. "Yeah, I'm thinking it will be good for us." Ezra sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "I know you don't want to leave the ship, I don't want it either but we'll have more room to raise our baby, Ez." She said.

"And you'll have more space to paint." He said smiling.

She smiled. "Well, you know me."

"And I love you for that." He said kissing her forehead. "When we should tell them?"

"When the time is right, we will tell them." She said.

"I love you." He said.

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." He kissed her back and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A couple of days after the check-up, Ezra and Sabine were trying to find a way to tell the others about the pregnancy. "What about a dinner?" Ezra asked. "You know something nice and relaxed before we tell them 'Hey guys, we're going to have a baby'" He said.

"Sounds like a good idea" Sabine said. "But I was thinking maybe we should tell them after breakfast."

"Huh, that could work or we just can say it, like Kanan and Hera did when they told us they were expecting Dawn."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want something like that."

"Alright, then breakfast it is." He said smiling.

The next day, Ezra and Sabine woke up early and prepared breakfast; they were setting the table when Kanan, Hera and Dawn walked in. "Morning guys." Hera said.

"Morning." The young couple said in unison.

Dawn smiled and ran towards Ezra, he smiled and lifted her. "Hey Dawn. How are you?" He asked and tickled the little girl.

"You woke up early." Kanan said. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's okay. We just wanted to make breakfast this time." Sabine answered. "Where's Zeb?"

"Still sleeping, but I saw Chopper rolling towards his room, so he will be here…" Hera started to say until a yell was heard. "In no time."

Zeb came into the kitchen as he kicked Chopper. The droid only laughed. "I'll dismantle you one day." The Lasat said under his breath.

While everyone was eating, Sabine and Ezra smiled at each other. Kanan sensed this and stopped eating. "Is something you want to tell us?" He asked.

"You think we should tell them now?" Ezra asked.

"Of course, we should." Sabine answered.

The others were confused. What were they talking about? "Uh…guys, can you tell us what are you talking about?" Hera asked.

"Alright." Ezra said smiling.

The young couple smiled at each other and stood up. Sabine took a deep breath. "Ezra and I…we're going to be parents!" She said.

There was a silence in the room until Hera let out a big "WHAT!?" with wide eyes. Zeb nearly chocked with his breakfast.

Kanan only chuckled and said. "I knew it."

Dawn was a little confused for this, especially when her mother started to do questions like "How many weeks? When is your due date? Are you going to need help?"

The young couple laughed. "Hera, relax. The baby is six weeks old." Sabine said with a smile on her face.

Hera squealed in joy and hugged her 'older kids'. "I'm so happy for you." She said.

Kanan walked to Ezra and placed his hand on his shoulder. The young man turned around and saw his master's hand extended. He took it and shook it.

"Congratulations Ezra. You'll have more responsibility now." The blind Jedi said.

"I know, thank you Kanan." The young Jedi answered.

Zeb got up and patted the young man's back. "Congratulations, kid." He said.

"Hey, if I'm going to have a child you can't say I'm still a kid." Ezra said a little upset.

Zeb chuckled. "I don't care; you're still going to be the kid of the crew." The young Jedi only rolled his eyes.

Dawn walked closer to the young couple. "Why everyone is so happy?" She asked confused.

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other and smiled. "Well, Dawn." The young Jedi said while he got eye level with the five year old. "We are very happy because your Aunt 'Bine is going to have a baby."

Dawn gasped softly. "Am I going to be an auntie?" She asked.

The grown-ups laughed softly. "Yes Dawn, you're going to be an auntie." Sabine said.

"Cool!" The little girl said. "Aunt 'Bine, when will the baby get here?" Dawn asked a couple of minutes later.

"Not for a few months, the baby is still pretty small. It has to grow and get a little bit bigger before it can be born." Sabine said.

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" The little Twi'lek asked.

"We still don't know. What do you think it's going to be?" Ezra asked.

Dawn tapped her chin like if she was deep in thought. "I think it's going to be a girl!" She said excited.

Everyone else chuckled. "Why do you think it's going to be a girl?" The Mandalorian asked.

"I dunno. I just do." The little girl said shrugging.

"Because having two sweet girls would be fun, right?" Kanan asked.

" Yeah!"

"Well, what if the baby is a boy?" Hera asked.

"I think it will be cool, too." The little girl said.

The grown-ups laughed and congratulated the young couple one more time. A month later, the Jedi-Mandalorian couple was still deciding if they wanted to know the sex of the baby in the next check-up or until it was born but when you have a Jedi for a husband, he already knows things you don't.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to know about the baby's sex yet?" He asked.

She smiled. "I think we should wait a little bit." She said. Then she thought of something. "Do you know what is it?"

The young Jedi walked forward and placed his hand on her belly. "What do you want?"

"I was thinking about a little boy." She said smiling sheepishly.

"A boy?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" She answered. "He will definitely have your looks and my artistic personality."

"What if we have a little girl?" He asked smiling.

"A little girl will be also great, wait….are we going to have a little girl?" She asked.

Ezra grinned and kissed her softly. "Call it Jedi intuition." He whispered.

The Mandalorian groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hate when you do that." She said and kissed his jaw tenderly.

"You love me." He said smiling.

"I do." She answered with a smirk.

* * *

The next week, Sabine called Ursa to tell her the news about her pregnancy but Ursa wasn't as excited as Hera had been; even if her mother had misjudged Ezra, Sabine knew her mother was still reluctant to accept him as her son-in-law. Tristan, on the other hand was ecstatic when Sabine told him she was pregnant.

" _So, do you know what is it?"_ He asked through the holo.

"Ezra says the baby is a girl." She answered.

" _How does he know that?"_ Tristan asked a little surprised.

"He says it's Jedi intuition." She answered.

" _And what do you think?"_

"That he's right." She said with a smile.

" _Really!?"_

"Yeah, yesterday we went to the second check-up and the doctor asked if we wanted to know the baby's gender and we said yes."

" _That's cool! I'm going to have a niece!"_ Tristan said excited.

Sabine laughed softly. "Hey, I have to go but I'll send you a message soon, okay?"

" _Sure, little sis. Take care and take care of my niece."_ The male Mandalorian said.

"I will."

" _And tell Ezra that I hope he will be a good father."_

"I will. And trust me; he already is a good father." She said and said goodbye to her brother one more time before turning off the holo.

"Hey, honey." Ezra said walking into the room and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Jedi." She answered.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Good." She answered and got up. "By the way, Tristan says hello."

"You talked with him?"

"Yeah and I told him he's going to be an uncle."

"And how did he react?" He asked. Ezra knew that Ursa wasn't very happy for the news, especially because he was a Jedi, so he was afraid of Tristan's reaction.

"He's happy." Sabine answered happily.

Ezra stood there not believing what Sabine had told him. "Really? He's happy?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is. He said he's excited to be an uncle." She said.

"Those are good news."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "'Bine, can we talk?" The young Jedi asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Well, now that we know we're going to have a little girl, I was wondering if you feel okay with it, that we can name our little girl after my mom." He said.

"Yeah, sure." She said smiling.

Ezra smiled and hugged his wife. "Love you." He said softly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She said and nuzzled her face into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

One month later, Sabine had started to show and was officially out of commission. Rex had joined them to assist them in the missions the other Generals gave them, also in this time the Mandalorian started with cravings and mood swings.

It was around midnight when Zeb woke up to use the refresher, when he returned to his room, he noticed the young Jedi sleeping in his old bunk. "Uh…kid?" Zeb asked confused to see his old roommate here. He shook him gently. "Ezra?"

"What?" Ezra asked drowsily.

"What are you doing here?" The Last asked. "Y'know your room is across the hallway, right?"

"Yeah, I know." The Jedi answered. "Sabine kicked me out of 'her room'." He said.

Zeb chuckled. "What did you do this time?" He asked.

Ezra shook his head. "Nothing. She was in one of her mood swings. Kanan advised me to pay attention to her and talk again with her once she's out of that mood or is in a happy one."

"Sounds logical, coming from the guy who spent a whole week sleeping in the Phantom after not listening his wife." The Lasat said.

Ezra nodded. "So…it's okay if I sleep here tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, kid. It was your room after all." The Lasat said and laid down. Before both of them could fell asleep, the door opened. Ezra looked at the door and saw Sabine leaning in the doorway.

"'Bine?" He asked. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I got a craving and woke up but I think Mira misses her daddy." She said.

The young Jedi smiled softly. "Can you make me a hot chocolate and then we can go back to our room?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered and climbed down from his bunk. "Night, Zeb."

"Night, love birds." The Last said and fell asleep.

* * *

Two days later, Sabine was walking around the base looking for Ezra, when she spotted him, she walked towards him. "Hey, Jedi."

"Hey." He said. "You okay?" He asked when he saw her with a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered and looked down at her baby bump. "I think I felt a kick this morning." She said smiling.

"Really?" The young Jedi asked surprised.

The Mandalorian nodded. Ezra smiled in return and took her hand. "C'mon." He led her to an empty room; he placed his hand on her belly and waited for a kick of their daughter. "She stopped." He whispered.

"She knows her daddy is here." The Mandalorian said smiling.

"Huh. Next time call me, okay?"

She nodded and they returned to their tasks. The rest of the day was just as normal as the rebels can have it. After a succesful supply run for one of their contacts, the Ghost crew got ready for a well-earned rest while the ship was returning to Dantooine.

Ezra walked into their room later that night but stopped at the doorway and smiled softly at the sight in front of him. Sabine looked up from her sketchbook a couple of minutes later when she felt someone staring at her. "Ezra?" She asked. "Sweetheart, is everything okay?"

The young Jedi continued smiling and walked up to the bed. "Yeah, I was just relishing the moment and thinking how far we have come." He said sitting next to his wife.

"Really?" She asked.

The young Jedi nodded. "Yeah. When we first met, you didn't even want me around and now, we're married and we're going to have a child." He said.

She smiled. "Yeah, like Kanan once said 'The Force works in mysterious ways'." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He laughed softly. "I guess you're right." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. After they broke up, the young Jedi got up from bed and started to change into his nightwear when Sabine called him.

"Ezra."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Come here, quick." She said and held out her hand.

The young man raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the bed. He held out his hand and the young woman took it and led it to her belly. Ezra's eyes widen in surprise when he felt Mira's kicks against his hand, he met eyes with his wife and gave her a wide smile while tears of joy formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey there, baby girl." He said softly kneeling in front of Sabine. "Your mommy and I love you very much." He kissed the baby bump and smiled lovingly at Sabine. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling.

A little while later, the young couple laid down on the bed. The young Jedi wrapped an arm around Sabine and pulled her closer to him until her back was pressed against his chest. "Night, baby girl." He said and placed his hand on his wife's belly.

She smiled and placed her hand on top of his larger one. "Night, sweetheart. Your daddy and I love you very much."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _"Where am I?" Sabine asked looking around._

 _"Let them go!" She heard someone yelling._

 _"Ezra!?" She asked. "Where are you?"_

 _The sound of a lightsaber being ignited filled the air and a red light illuminated the room. The Mandalorian saw the rest of the Ghost crew next to her with their hands tied up behind their backs. "Sabine, are you okay?" Hera asked whispering._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked._

 _"Maul ambushed us. He left us unconscious, when we woke up Ezra was gone." The Twi'lek answered._

 _"Maul has Ezra!?" She asked feeling Mira inside her kicking very hard._

 _The pilot nodded, but before she could say something else, Maul appeared dragging Ezra. "Leave him alone!" The Mandalorian yelled._

 _"Look who is awake, apprentice." The zabrak said and Ezra looked up at Sabine._

 _"'Bine." The young Jedi said softly._

 _She stared at his face, even with the red light of the lightsaber, she saw multiple cuts on his face, a busted lip and a bleeding nose. "What did you do to him!?"_

 _"I just showed him what will happen if he refuses again my offer, now I'll leave you with your friends, apprentice." Maul threw Ezra to the ground and left._

 _"Ezra, are you okay?" She asked._

 _He nodded. "How's everyone?" He asked._

 _"We're fine." Kanan answered._

 _"How's Mira?"_

 _"She's scared." Sabine answered._

 _"Kanan, are you ready?" The young Jedi asked and his master nodded, a clank was heard and Kanan got up with his hands untied. "Take off the cuffs and go."_

 _"What!?" Sabine asked worried. "I'll not leave you with that...monster!" She said while her eyes started to water._

 _"I'm not going to put my family in danger." Ezra said determined._

 _Once everyone was untied, they started to head to the exit. "Ezra, come with us." Sabine begged._

 _He shook his head. "No, you go. I want you and Mira safe." He said._

 _"Sabine, c'mon." Zeb said._

 _"Go with them." The young Jedi said. She shook her head._

 _"I can't lose you."_

 _"You won't."_

 _Sabine left but the last thing she heard was an 'I love you' and the sound of the lightsaber igniting._

* * *

Sabine woke up covered up in cold sweat; she looked around her and saw that she was in her room on the _Ghost_ and not in that strange cave. "'Bine?" A voice filled with sleep asked beside her, it was Ezra and he was alive. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked when he saw tears rolling down her cheek.

Without saying a word, Sabine wrapped her arms around Ezra and buried her face in his chest and broke down. Ezra wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back while she cried silently, he heard the door opening and saw Kanan standing there; he knew his master had felt the disturbance in the Force and came to check. He had felt it too but in a bigger way, due to the fact he felt Mira pretty agitated, he used the bond he had with his master and only said ' _Nightmare.'_ Kanan nodded and left them alone.

Ezra continued rubbing Sabine's back and kissed her on the head, he sent her calming waves through the Force until she calmed down and only sobbed. "Can you tell me what did you see?" He asked.

Sabine took a deep breath. "You…Maul…the rest of us. We…were in a dark cave…he had captured us and…he beat you." She said with a croaky voice. He kept running his hand through her silky hair and kissing her.

"Go on."

"You told us to run…but…you stayed behind to fight that monster." She said and curled closer to him.

Ezra continued to rub her back and sent her calming waves through the Force. He felt Sabine and Mira getting relaxed until the two of them were sleeping. He kissed her head one last time and laid down with the Mandalorian in his arms.

* * *

 _ **Three weeks later…**_

"Sabine, don't carry that!" Ezra said worried as he saw his wife carrying a big crate into the _Starbird._

The five-month and a half pregnant Mandalorian smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ezra, relax. I'm just pregnant, not sick." She said.

"Yeah, 'pregnant' here is the key word." He said taking the crate from her and carrying it to the storage.

The young woman shook her head and smiled softly. "Alright, just a few more things and we will be officially installed in the _Starbird."_ She said looking around.

The young Jedi smiled and walked up to her. "Yeah." He said wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Do you know what day is today?" She asked after a moment of silence.

He smiled and looked down at her. "Is it today? Man, time flies by."

The "day" Ezra and Sabine were talking about was their first wedding anniversary, and a lot of things had happened over the last year, but the most wonderful thing that had happened to them was finding out that they were going to be parents. "You forget it, don't you?" She said.

"Nope. I didn't." He said and took a package from one of the crates. "Happy anniversary." He said and gave her the package.

The young woman frowned and opened the package. "Oh, Ezra." She said when she saw his present.

The present was a new set of art supplies. On top of the box, there was a small box with chocolates in it. "Where did you find it?" She asked.

"On our last supply run. I was walking through the market and saw it and thought _'Sabine will love it.'_ And I bought it." He said smiling.

"Ezra, it's beautiful. Thank you." She said and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now I feel bad that my present is not as awesome as this." She said.

"Hey, you are going to give me the best present in the whole galaxy." He said placing his hands on her baby bump. "You and Mira are the best things that had happened to me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you have more surprises?" She asked.

"Just cuddling in bed the three of us and watch some holovids while we eat food from one of your favourite restaurants." He said.

"Mmm. That sounds very romantic." She said.

"What do you say baby girl? You think it will be a great night?" The young Jedi asked and the baby kicked lightly. The soon-to-be parents smiled and retreated to their room.

* * *

The young couple was sleeping peacefully when someone knocked on the door. _"Kid?"_ Zeb's voice said through the door.

Sabine groaned and lifted her head form Ezra's chest. "What does he want?" She asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm going to check." Ezra said and got up. He put on some pants and opened the door. "Hey, Zeb."

"Sorry to wake you up lover boy, but Hera want us in the command center right now." The Lasat said.

"Right now?" The young Jedi asked and the Lasat nodded. Ezra sighed "Okay, I'll be there. Just give me ten minutes."

Zeb nodded and left. Ezra closed the door behind him and looked for his shirt and cargo pants. "Hera wants a briefing right now?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing the Generals received a transmission. It must be important if he wants us in the command center at this hour." He said.

The Mandalorian lifted her head and looked at the holoclock on the wall. _4:30 a.m._ She sighed and sank back in their pillow. "I'll be back, okay?" Her husband said as he finished putting on his boots.

She nodded. "It must be important if you were called at this hour."

He gave her a smile and left their quarters. Sabine brought the blanket up to her chest and got in a comfortable position when she felt Mira kicking lightly. "Don't worry ad'ika, daddy will be back soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How did the briefing went?" Sabine asked when she saw him walking into the room.

"It went good." He answered and sat next to his wife.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

He nodded slowly. "Fulcrum contacted us."

"And…?" Sabine asked.

"There is vital information about some new medical equipment and supplies that the Empire is producing in Manaan. Fulcrum told us to steal some of that medical equipment and supplies before they start distributing it among its ranks." He explained.

"And how many days it will take?" She asked.

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe four days. Kanan made the plan." He answered.

"Who else is in the mission?"

"Rex, Zeb, Kanan and Chopper. We're going to take one of those Imperials ships we have stolen."

Sabine nodded in understanding. Ezra sighed and placed his hand on her baby bump and started to trace small circles. "I'm going to be okay." He said after sensing her worry.

"I know." She answered. "I just hate the idea that I'm not going to be there to cover your back." She said feeling a lump in her throat. _Damn hormones._ Sabine cursed in her mind. She felt Ezra's arms brought her closer to him and she nuzzled into his chest.

"Hey, I know you'll be there. You and Hera will be monitoring us from here." He said burying his face in her vibrant hair.

She gripped his shirt tightly, but then she smiled when she felt Mira kicking against her stomach. "Mira's going to miss you."

Ezra smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "Is that true, sweet girl? Are you going to miss your daddy?" He asked and smiled when he felt a kick against his hand.

"I think she said yes."

Ezra smiled and kissed Sabine. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too."

The next day, the small group was getting ready to leave. Chopper was doing some last minute check-ups and Rex and Zeb were loading some supplies they would need. Kanan and Ezra were saying goodbye to their families.

"Be careful." Hera said as she hugged Kanan.

"We will." Kanan answered and lifted Dawn.

"Love you, sweetheart." He said.

"Love you, daddy." Dawn said.

"Call us when you have the supplies." The Twi'lek pilot said. Kanan nodded.

"We will back in a couple of days, okay?" Ezra said hugging Sabine.

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Be careful." She said.

"I will." He answered and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you, baby girl." He said and kissed his wife's stomach.

The four men got on the ship and this took off from the planet. Sabine watched as the ship flew through Dantooine's atmosphere and disappeared into space. Hera walked closer to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "They are going to be fine." The pilot said.

"I know." The expecting mother said. "How do you do it?"

"What?" Hera asked confused.

"Be optimistic even after all we have been through." The Mandalorian answered.

The Twi'lek sighed. "It's never easy." She answered.

"They had gone other times, but why does this one feels different?" The Mandalorian asked.

"Because you and Ezra are expecting a child." The pilot answered and the young girl gave her a question look. "You know even if one of you is lost in the battle, Mira is never going to be alone but you want her to have both of her parents to raise her and keep her safe." She answered.

"Did you feel like that when you were expecting Dawn and Kanan went on missions with us?"

Hera nodded. "Yes, I didn't want her to lose her father before she was born." She answered. "And I know you want the same."

Sabine sighed and rubbed her hand on her bump. "I don't want Mira to suffer like Ezra suffered when he knew what happened with his parents." She said.

The older woman wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Don't worry, they'll be fine." She said.

"I hope so." The Mandalorian answered. _Please Ezra, come back alive._ She prayed hoping that her husband would be back in a couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sabine knew something was wrong when they saw the stolen Imperial ship one day earlier that they expected. They had contacted the boys the day before and Kanan told them they were ready to break into the medical facility, so they would be back after they had the information they needed, but when Hera had contacted them earlier they were in their way back because something had gone wrong.

Once the ship landed, Kanan was the first to walk out from it; his face showed no emotion, like he was a being who showed no emotion. Hera and Dawn walked up to him and embraced him and he hugged them back. "What happened?" The Twi'lek after she broke the hug.

The blind Jedi sighed. "The medical facility was a trap." He answered.

"You didn't get the information?" Hera asked.

"We go the information, but the Imperials planted bombs around the facility and detonated them." Kanan answered.

Before Hera could ask something else, Zeb and Rex came into view supporting Ezra between them; Sabine saw them and rushed to them. "Ezra!"

The young Jedi gave her a smile and winced in pain. "Hey sweetie." He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked cupping his face in her hands.

"I'm…fine." He said.

"C'mon kid, let's take you to the med-center." Rex said and they made their way to the base's med center with the rest of the crew behind them. Once they arrived at the med-center, the doctor was waiting for them.

"Place him here." She said. The Lasat and the clone walked closer to the examination table and laid Ezra down. "I need you to wait outside while I check him." The rest nodded and waited in the hallway.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the crew was still waiting on news about Ezra; Hera was comforting Sabine while Rex and Zeb were staring at the wall in front of them and Kanan was with Dawn sitting on his lap. "Daddy?" The little Twi'lek asked.

"Yes, honey?" He answered.

"Is Ezzy going to be okay?"

"I hope so, Dawn." He said. A few seconds later, the doctor came out and the crew got up. "How is he, doctor?" Kanan asked worried.

The doctor sighed. "He has a broken ankle and a sharp piece of metal got stuck near his kidney, we are preparing him for surgery right now."

They crew was shocked, Sabine tried her best not to cry but she failed and buried her face in Hera's shoulder, the older woman wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back. "How long will the surgery take?" Kanan asked.

"Three hours. We need to be careful while we extract the metal piece, if we don't do this carefully, the sharp piece could cut the artery and Commander Bridger could lose his kidney." The doctor said.

Kanan nodded. "Hera, you and the others return to the _Ghost_ , I'm going to stay here until Ezra comes out from surgery." The blind Jedi said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"I should stay here too." The Mandalorian said.

Kanan shook his head. "No. You should go with them too. I can feel Mira pretty agitated. You two should rest. You'll be the first to know once Ezra is out from surgery, promise." He said in a paternal voice and Sabine nodded sadly. The Jedi felt this and hugged her. "Don't worry, he is a fighter."

Once the young girl broke the hug, the rest of the crew left the med-center and returned to the _Ghost._ Kanan sighed and sat on the waiting room and tried to meditate, but the memories of what had happened earlier came into his mind.

* * *

" _Specter six, are you in position?" He asked through the communicator._

" _Specter six to specter one. I'm in position." Ezra answered._

" _Good." He answered. "Specter four, what do you see?"_

" _There's no bucketheads nearby, which is odd." The Lasat answered._

" _They might be inside." Rex commented._

 _Kanan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he concentrated but he couldn't find any life signature inside the facility. "This is too easy, something is odd here." He said._

" _Specter six to specter one." Ezra's voice said through the communicator._

" _I'm here, specter six."_

" _Specter four and I are ready to break in." The young Jedi said._

" _Alright specter six, just be careful. Something's not right here."_

" _Copy that." Ezra said and he and Zeb broke into the facility; after a couple of minutes they found the information and downloaded it in the datapad unaware someone was watching them._

" _Sir, the rebels are inside the medical facility. Should I sound the alarm?" A lieutenant asked._

" _No, we will use our 'special' treat for them." The captain said. "Do it."_

 _The lieutenant nodded and pressed a red button. Inside the medical facility, the lights turn red and a beeping sound started. Ezra looked around and saw small red dots in the walls and knew what it meant. "Zeb, we need to get out of here now!" He said and started to run with the Lasat following._

" _Hey kid! What's going on?" He asked._

" _There are bombs here, they're counting down!" Ezra said running through the hallways._

 _Zeb's eyes went wide and took out his communicator. "Specter four to specter one, come in."_

" _Specter one here. What's wrong?" Kanan asked._

" _The Imperials planted bombs, they're counting down!"_

" _Get out of there now!"_

" _We're almost there!" But as soon as Ezra said this the bombs started to explode one by one, so the former street rat and the Lasat were launched forward and hit the wall pretty hard. Outside, Rex and Kanan heard the explosions and covered themselves behind a wall, once the explosions were over they ran and started to look for Ezra and Zeb among the debris._

" _Kanan, over here!" Rex yelled and Kanan rushed to where he felt the old clone was._

 _Zeb was coming out from the debris, he only had ripped his suit but he was fine, on the other hand, Ezra was nowhere to be seen. "We need to find Ezra and fast. The Empire will come and look for us." Zeb said. They heard a moan under the debris and lifted them._

 _Ezra was under them unconscious, so Zeb took him out and carried him while they made their way back to the hangar where the ship was._

* * *

Kanan opened his eyes when he felt the doctor coming out. "How is he?"

"We were successful in removing the sharp piece, but we induce him into a coma." The doctor said.

"Why?" Kanan asked feeling worried about his son.

The doctor sighed. "When we extracted the metal piece, the Commander had an attack. It seems the result of the explosion had a delayed effect on his body and it presented while we were operating."

"But is he fine?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, he is fine."

The blind Jedi sighed in relief. "How long will he be in induced coma?"

"A week, if he improves, we'll take him out before the week. After that, he'll be in recovery." The doctor said.

"Thank you very much doctor. Can I stay with him?" He asked.

The doctor nodded. "Sure, follow me." Kanan followed the doctor and they went into Ezra's room. Kanan thanked the doctor and sat next to his Padawan, he placed a hand on his forehead and felt his signature, it was weak but at least he was recovering.

"Hang in there, Ezra. Your family needs you, we all need you, son."

A couple of days later, Hera had come to the med-center and told Kanan to go back to the ship and rest a little, he agreed and returned to the ship. Ten minutes later, Sabine came into Ezra's room and sat in the chair next to her husband's bed. "Hey, Ez." She said and took his hand in hers.

"The doctors said you're doing pretty well. Actually, today they got you out from the induced coma; we are just waiting for you to wake up." She said and smiled when she felt a small kick. "Mira misses to feel your familiar presence, as Kanan says. She's been a little more active these last days; she really misses you, honey."

She felt Ezra squeeze her hand. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up." She whispered in his ear and placed his hand on her stomach, hoping that Mira could feel at least the hand of her father against her. Sabine felt Ezra's fingers moved to where Mira had kicked, she looked up and saw Ezra trying to open his eyes; she smiled while tears of joy formed in her eyes when her husband finally opened his eyes and smiled at her softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Darkness_. It was all Ezra could see. The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain on his back and on his ankle. When he woke up, he was in the Imperial ship with Zeb and Kanan next to him. The older men sighed in relief and told him what had happened; a couple of minutes later, they were back on Atollon and he saw his wife coming to meet him. He told her he was fine and was taken to the med-center, after that his world turned black again.

Ezra started to hear a beeping noise a couple of days later, his eyelids felt heavy and the sharp pain on his back was, for now, gone. He heard voices and then a hiss of a door closing. Ten minutes later, he heard the door opening again and someone walked in.

"Hey Ez." Sabine said and she took his hand in hers.

"The doctors said you're doing pretty well. Actually, today the got you out from the induced coma, we're just waiting for you to wake up." She stopped talking.

"Mira misses to feel you familiar presence, as Kanan says. She's been a little more active these days; she really misses you, honey."

He squeezed her hand softly and felt her lips against his forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up." She whispered in his ear and placed his hand on her bump. Ezra sent Mira calming waves through the Force while trying to assure his daughter he was fine.

He moved his fingers to the spot where Mira had kicked and started to open his eyes. Everything was blurry, but the first thing he saw was a blur with white and pink hair in front of him and smiled softly.

"Hey handsome." Sabine said and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey." Ezra answered with raspy voice.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I was stabbed in the back." The Jedi answered.

Sabine smiled. "Well, that's what almost happened." She said. "How about your ankle?"

"I can't move it." He answered.

"You broke your ankle, Ez. The doctors had to reconstruct it." She said while running a hand through his hair.

"How long I was out?" He asked.

"Five days."

"Oh." Ezra said and tried to sit up.

"You're lucky I love you so much, otherwise you'll be dead right now." The Mandalorian said.

Ezra smirked. "I guess I'm really a very lucky guy, huh?" He asked teasingly.

"Don't push your luck, Bridger." Sabine answered.

"I'm not doing it, Mrs. Bridger." He said and the Mandalorian smiled, she got up from the chair and sat next to Ezra and kissed him softly while stroking his scarred cheek.

"I'm going to tell the others you're awake." She said after she broke the kiss.

"Don't." She stopped halfway and looked at him with a question look.

"Why?"

"I want some quality time with my girls." He said.

She rolled her eyes playfully and walked to the bed and laid down next to him resting her head on his chest. "I really missed you." He said.

"We missed you too." Mira kicked as trying to confirm what her mother had said and both soon-to-be parents smiled at her gesture.

* * *

Later that day, the rest of the crew came to see Ezra. When they opened the door, they saw him sitting up on the bed with Sabine by his side. "Hey guys!"

Dawn smiled and rushed to the bed followed by her mother close behind. "Hi Ezra!" The little Twi'lek girl said.

"Hey Dawn! How are you?" He asked.

"I was scared for you and for Mira."

"Oh…I'm sorry you were scared, but now I'm here and Mira knows it."

"I know. I helped aunt 'Bine to calm Mira a few nights ago!" Dawn said excited.

"Yeah? And she calmed down?" Ezra asked smiling.

The almost-six-year-old nodded. Ezra smiled and looked up. "Hey Hera."

The pilot smiled and embraced the young Jedi. "Don't scare us like that ever again." She said and broke the hug. "You're in lot of troubles, young man."

"Hera, c'mon. I'm not fifteen anymore." The Jedi said but he received a stern gaze from the mother of the crew and silenced him. "Yes ma'am."

"It's good to see you awake." Zeb said.

"Thanks."

"Did the doctor talked with you?" Kanan asked.

The young Jedi nodded. "Yeah, she said I can't go on mission for one month and a half and that I need to use a walking stick for a couple of weeks." He said.

"Well, that's good because you're going to stay here until you got better." The blind Jedi master said.

"Sure." Ezra answered and winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sabine asked worried.

"My back is killing me." He answered.

"I think we should go, so you can rest." Hera said.

The others nodded in agreement and started to move to the door. "Sabine, are you not coming?" Kanan asked when he felt her presence near Ezra.

She shook her head. "I'm going to stay with him 'til he's discharged."

"Okay, good night." The rest of the crew said goodbye and the young couple stayed in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in your bunk?" Ezra asked.

"Nope." She said. "I'm going to stay with you 'til you get discharged." The Mandalorian laid next to him and rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her.

"You think Mira will be confortable?" He asked.

Sabine chuckled. "I think she's getting used that she's not going to be confortable in a very short time." She said.

"All right." He kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said and started to hum a song for Mira. Ezra looked down and smiled lovingly at his wife and snuggled closer to her. The family fell asleep happy to be next to each other.

* * *

Four days later, Ezra was dispatched from the med-center and the young couple talked about where they were going to stay while he recovered. Kanan and Hera told them they could stay in the _Ghost_ but in the end, Ezra and Sabine decided to stay on the _Starbird._

"Morning." Ezra said as he walked with a towel wrapped around his waist into the kitchen and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Morning." Sabine answered and gave him a mug with caf. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I finally don't smell like fish." He said.

"Oh…but I liked that smell." She said teasingly.

The Jedi shook his head and wrapped his arms around her bump. "I don't think Mira would like to have a dad that always smells like a fish." He said.

"I think she'll like it. Now go and put some clothes on. You can't walk around half-naked at this hour."

"Oh really? Because the day after we…" He tried to say but Sabine cut him off.

"Just go!" She said.

"Yes, oh Mighty Mando." He said playfully and went to change.

The expecting mother shook her head. _Seriously, he can be so annoying at times but still, he always finds a way to make me love him more._ She thought and smiled. A few minutes later Ezra returned wearing his cargo pants, his splint-like boot and black boot and his red shirt.

"Do you approve this?" He asked teasingly.

Sabine walked closer and inspected him; she smiled and leaned up to him. "Perfect." She said and kissed him. Ezra smiled into the kiss; after they broke apart they ate breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had passed almost three months since Ezra's accident and he was back on missions after his recovery. Sabine was almost nine months and she spent most of her time in bed or in a chair, her swollen ankles would always complain if she spent much time standing or even walking for only a couple of minutes. She always tried to remember if Hera had this same problem but since the pilot spent most of her sitting on the pilot's chair, the Mandalorian doubt it. She even had gotten a little bigger than Hera had when she was expecting Dawn, without mention that Mira was restless most of time, she only seem to calm down when she sang to her or when Ezra was near.

Sabine tried to get comfortable in bed, she was trying to sleep but Mira seem to have other plans. "C'mon sweetheart, are you not tired?" She asked and Mira stopped kicking. The expecting mother sighed in relief but it was only for a few minutes until the baby started to kick again. Sabine groaned. "Mommy needs to sleep, honey."

She heard the door opening and Ezra walked into the room. "How are my girls?" He asked.

"We're fine or at least Mira is." She said.

Ezra sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Sabine's bump. "She's wide awake."

"Yeah, noted." She said. Her husband gave her a smile and got up. He started to change into his nightclothes and Mira kicked again. "She's definitely your kid." She said.

Ezra smiled and climbed on bed and laid down on his left side and started to stroke Sabine's hair. "Why do you think she likes to kick me lot?"

"I think she likes when you talk to her or you sing to her." The Jedi answered. "She just wants to hear your voice."

"You think?"

"Yep." He answered and kissed one of her scars in her shoulder.

The Mandalorian tried to get comfortable in their bed; she moved her legs until they rested over Ezra's legs and got closer to him resting her forehead against his. She smiled when she felt his hand on her bump. "You really should stop wearing my tank tops." He whispered.

"No, it's the only thing I can use right now." She answered as she started to relax.

Ezra chuckled softly and slid a hand under the tank top; he started to draw small circles on the baby bump, his smile grew as he felt Mira getting settled to rest. "She is going to be like you." He said.

"Really?" Sabine asked as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Of course." He answered.

She smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

" _Once there was a little Lothcat called Lothy who lived with his mother. One day he told his mother 'I wish I were special like other animals. If I were a Tauntaun, I could run on snow with my big paws.'_ " Ezra said as he was reading Mira a small story book he liked when he was little. Sabine smiled as she heard Ezra reading the small book to their daughter.

"' _But if you were a Tauntaun,' said his mother, 'how will you hug me with your little arms?_ '" He said. Ezra was going to read the next line when someone cleared his throat. The young couple looked up and saw Kanan leaning on the doorway.

"Ezra,one of the Generals wants to speak with you." The blind Jedi Master said.

"Okay." He said and closed the book. "I'll be back to finish it, baby." He said to Mira and kissed Sabine on the cheek.

Once Ezra was away, Kanan turned and "looked" over where Sabine was. "What he was reading?" He asked.

She took the small book. "A small book his mother used to read him." She said.

"What's the title?"

" _The Runaway Lothcat."_ She said.

"Sounds interesting."

"Did you ever tell Dawn stories when she was inside Hera?"

The blind Jedi shook his head. "No, I let that work to her. I'm not good at telling stories."

The Mandalorian chuckled. "Everyone knows that."

The Jedi smiled. "I'm just glad you and Ezra are going to have your little family after all you two have been through." He said.

The Mandalorian ran a hand over her bump. "We're glad to have our own little family and glad to know you're still here." She said smiling.

Kanan smiled in return. "You will always have us, no matter what."

"You have been pretty quiet since you returned from your meeting." Sabine said as they were getting ready for bed.

"Sorry. It's just...I have been thinking about my parents." He said.

 **"** Really?" She asked. "About?"

"The times they used to read me this book." He said grabbing the book.

"Oh." She said.

"After they were taken by the Empire, this book was one of the few thinks I could take with me." Ezra said with a lump in his throat. Sabine took his face between her hands and wiped some tears from her husband's face that had started to fall.

"I wish they could have met you 'Bine, they would have love you, specially my mom." He said.

She kissed him lightly. "I'm sure they would be very proud of you, Ez."

He smiled and sat on the bed. "Okay, I promised Mira I would finish this book. You ready?" He asked.

Sabine nodded and got comfortable. The young Jedi smiled and opened the book.

" _Once there was a little Lothcat called Lothy who lived with his mother. One day he told his mother 'I wish I were special like other animals. If I were a Tauntaun, I could run on snow with my big paws._

' _But if you were a Tauntaun,' said his mother, 'how will you hug me with your little arms?_ '

' _I wish I were a convor,' said the little Lothcat, 'so with my wings I could reach the clouds in the sky.'_

 _'But if you were a convor,' said his mother, 'how can you hear me up in the sky when I told you I love you? What makes you so special, little Lothy? Is it your big paws or long wings or sharp teeth? What makes you so special, is that out of all the different animals in the big, wide galaxy, you have a mother who is just right for you. And who will always love you.'"_ After Ezra finished reading the book, he looked down and saw his wife sleeping peacefully, he smiled and sensed Mira sleeping. He closed the book and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Night, sweetie. Night, baby girl. I love you both." He said and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **A couple of days later...**_

"Honey, I'm home." Ezra said as he walked into the common room of the _Ghost,_ he smiled when he found Sabine sitting on the couch. "Hey babe, how do you feel?"

"Like if I was a fat bantha." She answered sarcastically. "When does Mira is going to arrive?"

"Now you start to sound like Dawn, She already wants to meet her niece." He said and the Mandalorian shoot him a glare. He just shrugged and sat behind her and started to massage her shoulders.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Kanan and Hera are in the command center, Zeb's baby-sitting Dawn and Chopper is in the cockpit checking the controls." She answered.

"I guess that leave us and Mira alone for a couple of minutes, huh?"

"Oh, you bet 'Jedi'."

The young Jedi smiled and leaned down to kiss Sabine, but before they could kiss, she winced in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little cramp." She said.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to call Hera?"

She shook her head. "No, now help me to stand up. I need to pee." She said. Ezra got up and helped Sabine to stand up, but when she was getting up, she felt something wet running down her legs. "Um...Ez?"

"Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke."

Ezra's blue eyes widen in surprised. "What!?"

"My water just broke! Mira is on her way, Ezra!" She said and winced in pain. "Go for Hera."

"I will, be right back." He kissed her and left in a hurry the _Ghost._ "Hera!" The young Jedi yelled when he saw the Twi'lek pilot.

"Ezra? What is it?" She asked when she saw him running towards them.

"Sabine...she...Mira...is...well." He said panting.

"Whoa, take a deep breath Ezra and tell us what's happening" Kanan said.

"It's Sabine, her water just broke." He said and Hera's eyes went wide.

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago." He said.

"Kanan, call Zeb and tell him to meet us in the med-center." She said and returned with Ezra to the ship. When they arrived, Sabine was leaning against the wall.

"Hey hun, how do you feel?" Hera asked.

"Still good." Sabine answered and winced in pain when she felt a small contraction.

"Let's take you to the med-center." The pilot said and stood next to the young woman and Ezra stood on the other side. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Aaaanndd here is it! The last chapter of this fanfic! Phew, it took a while. Okay so I rewritted the first chapters and also a new chapter was added when I was rewritting them, why? I don't know, it just came out from my mind. Anyway, here is it and it's a long one. Thank you everyone of you for reading, liking and following this story and I'll probably write some one-shots of Sabine and Ezra with Mira included! You will find them in my other fanfic "One Shots" To conclude, Midnight Luna you asked me whose my favorite character of The Flash is. I've to say that is Barry (though there are times I want to smack him in the head so he can stop messing with the timelines XD).**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The three of them walked to the med-center; when they arrived, Zeb, Kanan and Dawn were already there. "Daddy? What's happening?" Dawn asked when she saw her mother and Ezra walking into the med-center with Sabine between them.

"Your Aunt 'Bine is ready to have the baby." Kanan answered.

"Really!?" The little girl asked excited. "Mira is ready to be born!?"

Kanan nodded. "Yes, c'mon. This will be a long day." He said and the three of them walked into the med-center.

"Dr. Puri!" Ezra said when he saw the middle age woman.

"Commander Bridger, what's the problem?" She asked.

"Sabine's water broke." He said.

"The little girl wants to come out a little early, huh? Let's get you into a room." She said and led the soon-to-be parents to a private room. Sabine lay down on the medical bed while Ezra stood next to her and helped her to roll her shirt. The doctor turned on the ultrasound machine and looked for the baby.

"Everything seems normal; she's in the right position. You will be fully dilated in a couple of hours. Let's get you a hospital gown." The doctor said and left the room. Just after the doctor went out, Hera came in.

"What did she say?" She asked.

"I'll be fully dilated in a couple of hours." Sabine answered and winced in pain when she felt another contraction.

Ezra took her hand. "Take deep breaths, honey; just like we have practiced." He said and coached her; Hera smiled at Ezra, she was glad that he didn't want to leave her. The doctor returned a couple of minutes later and handled Sabine a hospital gown. After changing, the Mandalorian lay down again on the bed and groaned when she felt a contraction.

Ezra sat next to her and started to send calming waves through the Force. "Thanks." She said and leaned closer to her husband; the young Jedi smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime."

"If someone had told me that being a mother implied this, I would have told you no about having a baby." She smiled.

Both Ezra and Hera chuckled. "I'm going to see if the others are ready to stay a long day here, okay?" The pilot said and the young couple nodded.

* * *

"Alright, Sabine. You're fully dilated, in the next contraction we are going to push, ready?" The doctor said a couple of hours later.

"I'm ready."

"Commander, are you ready?"

Ezra nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Can I stay?" Hera asked, she didn't want to miss something like this.

"Of course, General." The doctor answered.

Hera smiled and took Sabine's right hand. Ezra took her left hand and kissed her temple. "You ready to meet Mira?" He asked.

Sabine nodded and took a deep breath. "Alright, at the count of three we're going to push. One...two...three."

"AGHH!" The Mandalorian yelled as she pushed.

"Good. Again, one...two...three, push!"

"AGH!"

"You're doing it great, hun." Hera said.

"Just like that, honey." Ezra said as his wife squeezed his hand again after another contraction.

"Man, having a baby sounds painful." Zeb said while he and Kanan were in the waiting room; Dawn was with Chopper playing hide and seek.

The blind Jedi chuckled. "You weren't with Hera when she was having Dawn." He said as they heard another yell.

"Okay, I can see her head." The doctor said. "Push!"

The Mandalorian pushed again and cried in pain. "You're doing it great, baby!" Ezra said excited.

"Push!"

The young woman cried again in pain. "Just one more, baby! One more!" Ezra said excited.

The Twi'lek squeezed Sabine's hand. "One more, hun and everything will be over."

Sabine pushed one last time and cried in pain, Mira made her debut releasing a big and healthy cry. "You did it, honey, you did it!" Ezra said as he took her sweaty face between his hands and kissed her forehead, Sabine placed her hand over his and smiled while recovering her breath.

"Okay, they are going to check Mira; she'll be back in a couple of minutes." The doctor said.

"You did great, 'Bine." Hera said after a few minutes brushing the girl's vibrant hair away from her forehead. "I'm going to tell the others. Try to rest." The Mandalorian nodded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hera walked out from the delivery room and found the rest of the crew in the waiting room. "So?" Zeb asked when he saw the pilot.

"They are fine, both mother and daughter are fine." She answered.

"How is Ezra?" The blind Jedi asked.

"He's okay. Sabine's asleep right now, she was pretty exhausted." The Twi'lek answered.

Dawn and Chopper came running. "Is Mira already here?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. Mira just arrived." Hera said.

"Can we see her? Please?"

The grown-ups chuckled. "Let your Aunt 'Bine rest and let Ez to have some time alone with them." Kanan said. "Then we can go and see them, okay?"

"Okay." Dawn answered.

"I'm guessing if there's an invasion right now, Ezra wouldn't leave Sabine's side." Zeb said.

* * *

"Ezra?" The young man took his eyes from his daughter and turned his head when he heard his name.

"Hey." He said softly and lovingly and kissed Sabine's hand.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Still tired but not much as before." She said and noticed a pink bundle in Ezra's arm. "Is that Mira?" She asked.

The Jedi nodded his head. "Yes, this is our little bundle of new life." He said in a way that warmed Sabine's heart.

She held out her arms. Ezra sat on the bed next to her and passed the little girl to her mother. The Mandalorian held her daughter in her arms and stared at her in awe, she couldn't believe that Mira was here; she felt those long nine months like a dream and now she held her daughter in her arms. Ezra wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her close. "She's beautiful." He whispered and pressed a kiss into her hair. She leaned closer to her husband and smiled softly.

"Yeah, she is." She said.

"You amaze me." The young Jedi said. "You gave life to someone else."

"You are starting to sound cheesy, besides I needed you for the kick start." She said jokingly.

"We did a good job." He said looking down at their daughter.

"We did." Sabine answered nodding.

"She looks like you."

"I think she's more a combination of the two of us." She said and ran a finger across her daughter's little face. "She has your cheeks."

"And your nose and chin." He said.

She moved her hand to the baby's bluish hair and ran her fingers through it. "She has your hair color." She said smiling.

Ezra leaned closer and kissed her head again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She looked up and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but a coo from their new born daughter broke them away.

"Looks like someone wants attention." He said and gazed at his daughter.

Mira moved in her mother's arms and Ezra smiled when he felt his daughter using her Force powers. "She knows we're here." He said.

Mira moved again and both young parents smiled at their daughter, but their breath was caught in their throat when the little girl opened her eyes and looked above her. "Hi Mira." Sabine said as she felt happy tears in her eyes. "Hi ad'ika."

"Look at her eyes, they are beautiful." The young man said in awe. The baby's eyes had two colors, one was blue like Ezra's and the other was brown like Sabine's.

"She's special, our special little girl." She answered.

"Yeah." Ezra answered and felt tears forming in his eyes. "She is."

The new parents sat in blissful silence admiring their daughter while the little girl looked between them with curiosity in her colorful eyes until she stared at her father. "That's your daddy, honey. He usually isn't a dork." Sabine said teasingly.

Ezra rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small smile on his face. Then, he looked at his daughter who was still staring at him. "Hey there, baby girl." His smile got wider when Mira smiled softly after recognizing her father's voice. "I love you so much, sweet girl." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Told you, all those times I talked with her worked." He said.

Sabine rolled her eyes playfully and leaned against Ezra's shoulder. "I love you, Ez."

"I love you too, 'Bine."

An hour later, the young couple looked up when they heard a knock on the door. "Hey guys." Ezra said smiling when he saw the rest of their family on the doorway.

"Is it okay if we come in?" Hera asked. "There are some people who want to meet Mira."

"Of course, come in!" Sabine said smiling.

The rest of the crew walked slowly into the room and they gather around the bed, everyone had smiles on their faces and were happy that the two youngest members of the crew were now parents. "How are you feeling, Sabine?" Kanan asked.

"Tired but happy at the same time." She answered.

"That's good to hear." The blind Jedi said. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Sabine passed Mira to Ezra and he took her in his arms, Kanan came closer to the bed and stopped beside Ezra. He deposited Mira in his master's arms and the older Jedi held her. He smiled when he felt the baby moving slightly in his arms, Kanan knew that the little baby girl was strong in the Force as her father. Ezra knew that his master wanted to know how Mira looked like, so he filled him in.

"She's a combination of the two of us. She has Sabine's nose and chin and has my cheeks and my hair color." The young father said. "Oh…and she has two eye colors."

Everyone looked at the young couple in surprise. "Really?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah, one of her eyes is brown like mine and the other is blue like Ezra's." Sabine answered.

Kanan's smile grew bigger when he pictured Mira in his head with all the descriptions he had heard. "Congratulation guys."

"Thanks." The young couple said.

"Can I hold her?" Dawn asked.

"Of course, Dawn." The Mandalorian said.

Hera smiled and sat on the chair next to the bed and lifted Dawn and sat her on her lap. Kanan walked closer to her wife and passed the little girl to her. The Twi'lek held the newborn in her arms and showed Dawn how to hold her.

"She's so tiny." Dawn said as she stared at the baby in front of her. "I can't believe she was in your tummy, Aunt 'Bine!" She said smiling.

The grown-ups chuckled. "I can believe it." Sabine said and Ezra nodded.

"You did a good job." Hera said as she stared down at the sleeping new born.

"Thanks." The couple said.

Sabine leaned closer to Ezra and whispered something in his ear; he smiled and looked up at Kanan and Hera. "You think they're ready?" He asked softly.

"I'm sure they are." She said.

"Alright." The young man said. "Kanan, Hera." He said and the former two looked at the new parents.

"Yes?" The blind Jedi asked.

"Well, you know you have been parent figures for us since we know you." Sabine said.

"And you have been my parents since the first Empire Day I was with you." Ezra said. "So…we want you to congratulate you guys. Kanan, Hera…you became grandparents." He said smiling.

Kanan and Hera smiled and the Twi'lek left out some happy tears. "Thank you." She said.

"Zeb, you want to hold her?" Sabine asked looking at the lasat.

"Uh…sure." The lasat asked.

The lasat walked closer to the chair where Hera and Dawn were and the older Twi'lek passed the little girl to Zeb. He was nervous when Hera deposited the baby in his big paws and got a little more nervous when the baby girl moved in her sleep. After Mira settled down, Zeb relaxed and smiled at the little girl. "She's pretty small and looks like Sabine." He said.

"Told ya." Ezra said and the Mandalorian rolled her eyes playfully. After spending a few hours with the new family, the _Ghost_ crew decided to leave so Ezra, Sabine and Mira could rest and promised they would return after midday.

* * *

A few days later, Sabine and Mira were discharged and the family decided to stay in the _Ghost_ for two weeks. They were in Sabine's old room sitting up in bed; Ezra was leaning against the headboard while Sabine was leaning against his chest and was breastfeeding Mira.

The young Jedi smiled lovingly at his girls and kissed his wife's head softly. "She surely eats a lot." He said.

Sabine smirked and turned her head. "I guess she takes it from her dad." She said jokingly.

The young Jedi smiled and kissed her cheek. "Ezra? Sabine?" Hera's voice asked from the outside of the room. A few seconds later, the Twi'lek came into the room. "Hey, guys. Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said when she saw Sabine feeding Mira.

"No, it's okay. Mira just finished." The Mandalorian said smiling.

"There are some people who want to see Mira." Hera said.

"Let them in." The new mother replied.

Hera smiled and a certain Mandalorian walked into the room. "Hey sis." He said.

"Tristan!" Sabine said happy to see her brother.

"Thank you, General." Tristan said to the Twi'lek.

"You're welcome, Tristan. And call me Hera." She said and left them.

"What are you doing here?" Sabine asked.

"The Gene…Hera sent me a message and told us that you had given birth a few days ago." The older Mandalorian said. "Hey Ezra." He said shaking hands with his brother-in-law.

"Hi Tristan." Ezra answered.

"Congratulations." The Mandalorian said and patted Ezra's back.

"Thanks. You want to hold her?" The young Jedi asked.

"Can I?" Tristan asked surprised.

"Sure, you're her Uncle after all." Sabine answered with a smile on her face.

Tristan walked closer to the bed and Sabine deposited her daughter in her brother's arms. The older Mandalorian smiled at the baby in his arms and watched her in awe while Mira moved slightly in his arms and stared at the new person who was holding her. "Hey there, little one." Tristan said. "You look just like your mommy." The young couple smiled at the sight.

The young couple smiled. "Tristan, is mom here?" Sabine asked a couple of minutes later.

The older man sighed. "She's here. She's in the common room." He said.

"Can you bring her?" She asked.

"Sure." Tristan said and passed Mira back to her mother.

Ten minutes later, Tristan returned and walked into the room followed by his mother. "Hello, Sabine." Ursa said.

"Hello, mom." The younger woman said.

"Ezra." Ursa acknowledged the young Jedi.

"Hello, Ursa." He answered.

Tristan walked closer to the bed and Sabine passed Mira to him a second time. After adjusting the little girl in his arms, the older man walked up to where his mother was standing. "Mom, say hi to your granddaughter." The new mother said.

Ursa gasped softly at the little girl in her son's arms. She could see that her grandaughter had inherited the skin color of Ezra as well as his hair color but there were facial aspects that reminded her of Sabine when she was little. "What is her name?" She asked.

"Mira." Both parents answered.

"That's an interesting name." Ursa said.

"She's named after my mother." Ezra said. "She died a couple of years ago, she helped some prisoners to escape from an Imperial prison." He said sadly. Sabine placed her hand on top of his and kissed his cheek.

"She was a brave woman." Ursa said.

The young Jedi smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Mom…you want to hold her?" The new mother asked.

Ursa was surprised by this. "Really?"

The new parents smiled and nodded. "Sure." The young Mandalorian said.

Tristan smiled and passed the baby girl to his mother, Ursa took the baby in her arms and smiled softly when Mira opened her eyes and started at her grandmother. "Hello, adi'ka." The older Mandalorian said.

The baby cooed in response and smiled at the woman above her. Ezra and Sabine smiled at the sight and the Mandalorian girl cleared her throat. "Mom, there's something we want to tell you."

The older woman looked up. "What is it?"

"Ezra and I have been talking and we decided that we'll rise Mira in both Mandalorian and Jedi ways." The girl said.

"You will?" The leader of Clan Wren asked surprised.

"Yeah, we think Mira should know her mixed heritage, she deserves to know and we want you in her life." The young father said.

Tristan smiled excitedly and hugged Sabine and shook hands with Ezra, Ursa stared at the baby in her arms with a blank expression on her face. "Mom?" Tristan's voice made her to look up at the small family. "You okay?" The eldest of her children asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Ursa answered. "I want to apologize."

"Huh? For what?" Ezra asked confused.

"What are you talking about, mom?" Sabine asked with a frown on her face.

"I know that Mandalorians and Jedi don't have a good history but seeing you two I realize history can be changed; Ezra I'm sorry if I didn't welcome you with open arms when you and Sabine got married but I can see that you are doing a good job to be part of our culture and now you agreed to raise your daughter in the Mandalorian culture." Ursa answered.

The young couple smiled. "Thank you, Ursa." The Jedi said.

"You're welcome." The older woman said and rocked Mira. Ezra and Sabine smiled at the sight and then, they smiled at each other and shared a sweet and loving kiss. This mixed family was something special; each member had a dark story but with the help of the others, they managed to accept the past so they could be the persons they were right now. Ezra felt truly blessed, he remembered all those times when he saw Sabine placing a hand on her belly as if she was trying to protect Mira from any incoming danger and she had never looked so beautiful during the pregnancy –Ezra thought- and he knew that even if there was a time when they doubt if having kids would be good, the young Jedi knew that this little girl was a blessing for the two of them and both of them would raise and teach her to fight for her freedom and the freedom of others, those nine months were worth the wait.

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
